


The One With All the Thanksgivings

by President_Zebra



Category: Friends (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin represents Monica, Cisco Represents Chandler, Dialogue used from Friends, Dialogue used from the flash, Drunkenness, Episode: s05e07 Oh Come all ye thankful, Episode: s05e08 The One with the Thanksgiving Flashbacks, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Mild Language, Secret Relationship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: KillerVibe Edition:“That actually reminds me of another story about thanksgiving. It was one of the first thanksgivings as a team.” Barry pondered. Caitlin gave him a look saying: Don’t you dare!“Fine, I’ll tell it though…” Caitlin began.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow & Iris West, Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The One With All the Thanksgivings

**Author's Note:**

> Killervibe are already in a relationship, but hiding it from the team. Kind of like in Friends with Mondler. So this is my take on the flash episode 5X07, but centered around Killervibe. and it's focused on a storyline that is very similar to the friends episode 5x08, The one with all the thanksgivings. The first few lines of dialogue are taken directly from The Flash 5x07 and a lot of the dialogue later in the Fic are taken from Friends 5x08, with different characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> -Prez. Zebra

“So it wasn’t so much the taste, as it was the crunch.” Iris began.

“Wait, are you actually saying-” Caitlin questioned, a disgusted look on her face as she helped Barry set the table.

“Yes. That was the year I found out why Grandma Esther’s yams tasted so good.” Iris Continued. “Because she never cleaned her favorite skillet.” Everyone cringed with disgust.

“I take it this was also the year you stopped eating Grandma Esther’s yams?” Cisco asked, looking down at his glass and realizing it was empty. He sent a glare towards Sherloque.

“I didn’t say all that.” Iris said with a smirk as she took another sip of her cocktail. Barry looked at her and shook his head.

“That actually reminds me of another story about thanksgiving. It was one of the first thanksgivings as a team.” Barry pondered. Caitlin gave him a look saying: Don’t you dare!

“Fine, I’ll tell it though…” Caitlin began.

* * *

November 27, 2014

Knock, knock, knock!

Barry got up from the couch to answer the door. “Caitlin! Cisco! I’m glad you guys could make it, please come in.” Barry opened the door wider so Cisco and Caitlin could come in. He took their coats and they made their way deeper into the house.

“Cisco, Caitlin hi. I’m glad you came, where’s Dr. Wells?” Joe asked, coming out of the kitchen. Cisco and Caitlin shared a look.

“Dr. Wells wasn’t feeling well-”

“Dr Wells doesn’t do Thanksgiving-” Caitlin and Cisco, respectively, said at the same time. Caitlin shot a glare at Cisco.

“What we mean is that he’s sorry he couldn’t make it and he wishes everyone a happy Thanksgiving.” Caitlin stated plainly. Joe gave her an uneasy smile and went back into the kitchen.

“Beer?” Joe asked, holding a bottle out to Cisco.

“No thank you, I’m driving him home.” Caitlin gestured to Cisco with a smile.  
“Yes please!” Cisco hollered, taking the beer out of Joe’s hand and leading Caitlin to where Iris and Eddie were looking at old family photo albums.

“You guys remember Eddie from the Bar, right?” Barry said coming back from the coat closet. They both nodded as Caitlin smiled and hugged Iris while Cisco followed her lead and did the same, sitting on the couch afterward.

“So Iris, how’s Jitters treating you?” Caitlin asked nonchalantly, sitting down on the couch next to Cisco.

“It’s not exactly what I’d be picturing myself doing after college, but I’m on the right track. I started my blog, sent in a few applications to News outlets last week. Everything is looking up.” Iris smiled and Caitlin nodded and turned to face Barry as he came to sit down on the couch next to her.

“I know how it feels, Caitlin.” Barry whispered. She turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. “To be in love with someone you can’t have.” He glanced at Iris and then Cisco as he was getting another beer from the cooler.

“I guess you do.” Caitlin sighed as Barry patted her on the back and stood up to help Joe set the table.

////////

Dinner passed and Iris and Eddie were cleaning up in the kitchen while the rest of the group was playing a game of scrabble in the living room.

“Qi, triple word score, 33 points.” Caitlin cheered and added 33 more points to her score sheet.

“Thaaaat’s, noooooot fair!” Cisco slurred slinging his arm over Caitlin’s shoulder. He had drinken a little too much. liShe shuffled out of his hold and turned to face him.

“What do you mean it’s not fair?” She gave him a pointed look.

“That’s not a real word.” He said pointing to the two tiles on the edge of the board.

“What are you talking about? Of course it’s a word.” Caitlin rebutted. Cisco stared at her, beer in one hand, rule packet in the other. He skimmed over the pages one by one, but the letters bled together.

“It’s not in here.” He said, waving the packet in her face. Caitlin huffed and pulled out her phone.

“Because that’s the rule book, not a dictionary, Cisco.” Caitlin typed the word into her Scrabble dictionary app on her phone and handed it to Cisco. He stared at the screen for a few moments before turning his head back to Caitlin.

“Fine, but why do you have to be so uptight all the time. You never let anyone else have any fun. Why can’t you just let go and live a little? You’re too busy grieving about Ronnie that you have no time to let loose!” Cisco exclaimed, his voice growing in volume with every word.

Caitlin stared at him, barely believing he had just said that. She took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. “Barry I think I’m gonna head out, can one of you take him to his apartment?” She said sternly. Joe and Barry shared a look before nodding. Barry led Caitlin to the coat closet and helped her put on her jacket.

“You know he didn’t mean it like that.” Barry said softly as Caitlin walked out onto the front porch.

“Alcohol can show people’s true colors, maybe he did mean it. Anyway, tell Iris and Eddie Happy Thanksgiving, for me?” Barry nodded.

“See you on Monday, Caitlin.” Barry said as he watched her walk to her car.

“Maybe.”

* * *

Present Day

“I said all those things?” Cisco asked, walking over to Caitlin and kneeling in front of her. “I don’t even remember that.”

“Well, I do. But you were also drunk so of course you don’t remember.” Caitlin said, averting his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I really am. But come on I was an idiot back then. I wore nothing but graphic tees and baggy jeans that were two sizes too big.” Cisco refuted. Caitlin shook her head.

“I can’t believe you said those things.” Iris said, reaching for a cracker off the coffee table.

“I can’t believe Uncle Cisco got so drunk he couldn’t read.” Nora tried to stifle a giggle by covering her mouth.

“I- I’m really sorry, that is so terrible, I’m so sorry.” Cisco said, trying to grasp Caitlin’s hand.

“Actually, you know, that’s not the Thanksgiving I was talking about.” Barry said, confused.  
“Yes, it was.” Caitlin stammered, glaring at Barry.

“No it wasn’t, it was actually-”

“You know what, Thanksgiving’s over. Let’s get ready for Chrismukkah, who wants to get a menorah shaped like a Christmas tree?” Caitlin said, standing up and beginning to clear things off the coffee table.

“Ooh I have a Christmas story from when my third wife-” Sherloque began.

“But we want to hear Caitlin’s Thanksgiving story.” Cisco said with glee, pointing at Caitlin.

“Mine had a vampire, but alright.” Sherloque said.

* * *

November 26, 2015

Knock, Knock, Knock!

“Caitlin! It’s so good to see you! Is Jay coming too?” Iris asked as she opened the door for her friend.

“No, they don’t actually have Thanksgiving on earth-2. He’s working on something, at STAR Labs tonight. I’m not really sure what it is.” Caitlin said as she gave Iris a hug and walked deeper into the house.

Iris took Caitlin’s coat to the closet and disappeared from view. There was no one but Harry sitting alone in the living room so Caitlin called into the Kitchen.

“Barry? Cisco?” Caitlin said at a normal volume looking around the corner from where she stood next to the steps.

“Hey Caitlin, we’re making pies in the kitchen. Care to join?” Barry shouted from across the house. Caitlin walked into the dining room to where she could peer into the kitchen. Barry, with his cane, and Cisco were both covered head to toe in flour, and Cisco had filling on his nose. Joe came in from the back yard with a case of Beer and a bottle of wine from the outdoor cellar.

“I think you guys got it covered. Hi Joe, I see you have a bottle of wine and not just beer this time.” Caitlin teased. Joe chuckled and handed the bottle to Caitlin.

“The glasses are in the second cabinet to the right. Top shelf.” He told her, walking into the dining room. Caitlin nodded and began to pour herself a glass. Nonchalantly leaning against the cabinet. Caitlin watched as Cisco and Barry moved around each other awkwardly, trying to get the pies done in time for dinner. Cisco came up and booped her nose with a flour covered finger. She didn’t mind, but it came unexpectedly.

“Caitlin, can you help me set the table?” Iris said, coming into the kitchen. She grasped Caitlin’s free arm and guided her to the dining room. Glancing at Cisco, then back at Caitlin on the way out, smiling.

“Oh my god, Cisco just did that! How did it feel?” Iris asked Caitlin as she began to lay out the napkins. Caitlin started putting knives at each place setting.

“Are you talking about the flour? It didn’t mean anything. Cisco’s dating Kendra right now anyways.” Caitlin explained. Iris didn’t look convinced.

“So what, they’ve gone on like 2 dates maybe 3. You’ve been in love with him for I don’t know, at least a year.” Iris said beginning with the forks, next.

“So, when Ronnie came back, I was happy with him and I moved on from Cisco.” Caitlin replied. Iris came to stand next to her.

“Cait, come on. Ronnie is gone, it’s ok to move on from him. I’ve moved on from Eddie.” Iris refuted. Caitlin smirked.

“Yeah, moved on to someone else. You’re not much better than me, you know?” Caitlin said gesturing to what Iris could only assume meant Barry.

“We’re not talking about me right now. We’re talking about you and Cisco.” Iris said, turning Caitlin to face her. “I’ll get Barry out of the kitchen and you go in there and show him what you got.” Iris said, smiling with excitement.

“But how?” Caitlin questioned, confusion written all over her face.

“Umm, like this.” Iris said, picking up one of the napkins. “Oooh, oooh.” Iris said, patting the napkin against her cheek. “Any thing can be sexy. You just gotta roll with it.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Caitlin asked, still confused.

“Once Cisco is alone in the kitchen, find some object and make it hot. You’ll be irresistible.” Iris said nudging her closer to the kitchen.

“Okay, I think I can do that.” Caitlin said, uneasy. Iris squeezed her soldier and smiled.

“Barry, can you help me in the Living room?” Iris called in a sing-song tone. Barry came out of the kitchen with a smile and followed Iris out.  
Caitlin made her way into the kitchen. Cisco heard her footsteps and looked up from the dough he was rolling out.

“Hey Cait! Do you want to help me with the crust?” Cisco asked, pointing at the rolling pin on the kitchen counter.

“Actually,” Caitlin’s eyes darted around the room for an object she could use. All she could find was a box of elbow pasta. “I was wondering if,” she began to run it against her cheek. “You needed help with the filling.” She continued on the other side.

“Um, Cait, what are you doing?” Cisco asked as he continued to roll out the dough.

“Oh, you know, I just love to rub this box against my cheek.” She said, averting her eyes.

“Well you’re being weird.” Cisco said, gripping the crust against the edges of the pie tin. Caitlin looked around for a better object. She picked up the scissors.

“Oh I just love rubbing this against my arm, the cool metal feels nice against my skin.” She continued, because she couldn’t stop. Cisco stopped putting the filling into the pie to look at her.

“Cait, what’s going on?” Cisco asked, untying his apron from around his waist and placing it on the cabinet handle. Caitlin walked closer and almost slipped on some blueberry filling that had fallen on the floor. This caused her to let go of everything in her hands.

The scissors went flying through the air and Cisco and Caitlin couldn't do anything but watch as it landed on Cisco's shoe.

“Ahhhh, that hurts a lot.” Cisco hissed and slid down to the floor. Caitlin looked at the pinky toe, bloody.

“Let me see.” Caitlin pleaded. Cisco waved her off.

“Just get Barry, Joe and Iris and tell them to bring a car. I’m going to the ER.” He said coldly.

“Cisco please, I can take you to STAR and fix it myself.” Caitlin said, tears starting to form.

“You’ve done enough for one night.”

////////

The hospital wasn’t too crowded and they got an ER room pretty quickly.

“The toe is still fixable if we sew it back now.” Dr. Alvarez said. “Did you bring the toe?” The doctor said.

“Yes, I’m a doctor as well. I have it right here on ice.” Caitlin Said handing the bag to Dr. Alvarez.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a,

“I’m afraid this is a carrot, ma’am.” Dr. Alvarez said. Everyone looked at Caitlin including Cisco.

“What?” Cisco exclaimed, very concerned.

“This isn’t your toe, this is a piece of carrot.” Dr. Alvarez continued. Cisco glared at Caitlin.

“You brought a Carrot?” Iris asked with annoyance. Caitlin cowered and stepped behind Barry.

“Oh my god, there’s a toe in my kitchen.” Joe said as he walked out of the room, rubbing his palm over his face.

“I can go back and get it.” Caitlin told the doctor.

“I’m sorry but it’s too late, all we can do now is sew up the wound.” Dr. Alvarez stated plainly.

“Without my toe? I need my toe!” Cisco shouted.

“I’ll be really fast, Barry can you…” Caitlin gestured to the doorway.

“Cait I’m barely strong enough to carry myself yet, let alone you too.” He whispered.

“Well then can’t you go yourself?” She pleaded. He shook his head.

* * *

Present Day

“That’s why I lost my toe, because I said those things?” Cisco shouted, standing up from the couch.

“I didn’t mean to, it was an accident.” Caitlin defended, taking another sip of her cocktail.

“That’s why for the rest of the year, Harry called me Sir Limpsalot?” Cisco questioned. Caitlin averted her eyes from Cisco.

“I’m sorry, It wasn’t your whole toe.” Caitlin tried to defend herself again.

“Well, I miss the tip. It’s the best part, it has the nail.” Cisco walked over to the doorway and took out his extrapolator. A breech opened and he jumped through.

“Cisco, wait.” Caitlin said, jumping through it after him. They landed in the hallway outside Cisco’s apartment.

“I can’t believe this.” Cisco said, refusing to face her.

“Cisco, I said I was sorry.” Caitlin repeated.

“Well sorry doesn’t bring back the little piggy, that cried all the way home.” Cisco said, turning to face her.

“Cisco is there anything I can do, anything?”

“You can leave me alone ok?” Cisco said before opening the door and shutting it behind him. Caitlin took out her own extrapolator and breeched back to Iris and Barry’s apartment.

////////

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Cisco got up from his Barcalounger and made his way to the door. When he opened he didn’t expect anything that he saw.

Standing in the doorway was Dr. Caitlin Snow, with a giant, raw turkey on her head. He almost chuckled.

“Nice try!” Cisco said sarcastically. Caitlin pulled out a fez and put it on the turkey head. Holding her hands out as if saying, ‘TaDa’.

“Look Caitlin-” He continued but was halted by Caitlin pulling out a giant pair of yellow sunglasses and putting them on the turkey.

“This is not gonna work.” Cisco said, beginning to laugh slightly.

“I bet this’ll work.” Caitlin said excitedly as she began to shimmy her chest and hips while walking in a circular pattern through the foyer. She continued to shake her ass at him and he started laughing more prominently.

“You look so great, I love you!” Caitlin froze and slowly turned around.

“What?” Caitlin asked, surprised.  
“Nothing, I said you’re so great and then I just, I just stopped talking,” Cisco said quickly.

“You said you love me. I can’t believe this.” Caitlin said, putting her hand over her heart.

“No, I didn’t!” Cisco rebutted.

“Yes, you did!” Caitlin accused, pointing both fingers at her boyfriend.

“No, I didn’t!”

“You love me!”

“No, I don’t!” Cisco began to jump up and down. “Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!”

“You love me Cisco, and I love you too!” Caitlin said, taking off the turkey.

“Ok, yeah I do. Come here!” Cisco said, holding his arms open. Caitlin ran and jumped on Cisco, almost knocking him over. But he caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I love you, Cisco,” Caitlin said, leaning in for a kiss. He returned it with the same amount of affection.

“I love you too, Caitlin,” Cisco said as he walked them down the hall to his bedroom.


End file.
